To Win Emperor's Heart
by Zaidah
Summary: [1/2] Jika ada orang di Teikou Academy yang tidak takut pada sang Maha Kaisar pemilik emperor eye a.k.a Akashi Seijurou, maka orang itu pasti sudah gila, dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang gila itu/ [AkaSaku or SeiSaku fict] - Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it!


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**To** **Win Emperor's Heart**

Jika ada orang di Teikou Academy yang tidak takut pada sang Maha Kaisar pemilik emperor eye a.k.a Akashi Seijurou, maka orang itu pasti sudah gila, dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang gila itu.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Walau waktu sudah menunjukkan sore menjelang petang, gor indoor Teikou Academy masih dipenuhi anggota basket yang tengah istirahat dari berlatih keras.

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami Taiga, lengkap dengan sang manager, Momoi Satsuki, tengah menyantap makanan berbentuk bento yang mereka pesan dari cafe dekat sekolah. Mereka sedang istirahat panjang latihan, sebelum kemudian lanjut lagi untuk latihan sampai malam, mengingat ada pertandingan basket yang harus mereka ikuti sebentar lagi.

Suasana cukup hening sampai Kise yang over hiperaktif tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berisik, "Akashicchi, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu -ssu!"

Dasar, memang yang namanya Kise tidak ada kapok-kapoknya akan kena semburan maut seorang Akashi. Aomine menatap sahabat pirang bodohnya, menanti pertanyaan bodoh apa yang akan Kise tanyakan.

"Ya?" balas Akashi singkat, mengubah atensinya pada si anak ayam kuning copycat generation of miracle.

"Itu, apa benar kau sedang dekat dengan Sakucchi, -ssu?" tanya Kise gamblang, yang dibalas tatapan horor Kagami Taiga, pemuda yang identik dengan harimau itu heran, ada berapa banyak nyawa yang dimiliki sang small forward sampai berani menanyakan hal seperti itu pada seorang Maha Kaisar Akashi? Walau Kagami hanya pernah sekali terkena todongan gunting maut Akashi, ia masih bisa merasakan traumanya hingga saat ini.

Dan yah, sudah bukan rahasia umum, kalau Sakura Haruno, sepupu Momoi Satsuki a.k.a gadis hiperaktif yang suka membuat masalah itu menyukai ketua dewan siswa Teikou Academy, Akashi Seujurou. Memang bukan hal yang aneh, pasalnya walau sadis dan terkenal psycho dengan gunting mautnya serta sifat absolute, pesona Akashi sangatlah sulit ditolak. Pemuda itu tampan dan memiliki semua yang diidamkan wanita maupun yang diinginkan para pria di luar sana.

Tapi masalahnya tak ada satupun yang berani pdkt pada pemuda itu, ya iyalah, orang ditatap sama mata emperor heterokrom milik Akashi saja sudah kicep, gimana mau pdkt. Tapi sepertinya untuk Sakura Haruno, tidak berlaku, gadis itu benar-benar pengecualian. Ia bahkan terang-terangan mengganggu Akashi dan menggodanya, dan anehnya, ia masih selamat dari ancaman gunting maut milik Maha Kaisar. Aneh tapi nyata.

Akashi mendecak sebal, "Ryouta, sekali lagi kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, kau berurusan dengan guntingku."

Mendengar ancaman tersebut tentu saja membuat Kise kicep, ia masih mau melihat matahari esok pagi. Tapi seperti pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu gor sambil menentang bungkusan berukuran tanggung.

"Yo minna! Ini untuk kalian," sapa Sakura sambil meletakkan bungkusan berisi snack dan minuman kaleng untuk anggota tim basket. Orang-orang disana, minus Akashi membalas sapaan gadis manis itu.

"Wah, terimakasih Saku-chin," balas Murasakibara Atsushi yang paling antusias soal makanan.

"Kau tidak balik ke asrama -nanodayou?" tanya Midorima Shintarou sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya pelan.

"Ng? Club karateku baru selesai, dan aku malas kembali ke asrama karena Satsuki pasti masih akan lama kembalinya, nanti aku sendirian hehe," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan menjadikanku alasanmu, Sakura," ucap Momoi, ia sudah hapal betul tabiat sang sepupu yang juga teman sekamar asramanya.

"Hehehe, kau tahu saja, tentu saja aku ke sini untuk Sei-kun, ya kan, Beb?" ucap Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Akashi.

Pemuda emperor itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura sebelum kemudian kembali fokus ke makanannya sendiri. Semua orang disana menatap terkejut melihat reaksi Akashi, pemuda itu tidak terlihat risih ataupun berusaha mengusir Sakura. Padahal dulu pernah ada wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya, tapi berakhir tragis karena terusir lengkap dengan ancaman. Sepertinya Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Wah, aku bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat," ucap Aomine yang diamini oleh Kagami.

Gosip kedekatan mereka memang sudah terdengar belakangan ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kiseki no Sedai melihat langsung interaksi 'dekat' keduanya. Sakura terlihat makan burger dengan santainya, sambil menatap wajah tampan Akashi dari samping.

"Sei-kun, mau cium dong!"

Uhuk! Aomine langsung tersedak di tempatnya, bahkan Kuroko menghentikan suapan sendoknya saking terkejutnya. Tapi sepertinya keterkejutan mereka sudah sampai batas maksimum saat Akashi dengan santainya memberikan pipi kirinya untuk dicium gemas gadis musim semi bernetra emerald itu.

Kiseki no Sedai jawdrop di tempat dengan wajah memerah, dan mulut ternganga, Midorima, Momoi, dan Kuroko lah yang pertama kali berusaha memperbaiki diri dari posisi tidak elite, dilanjut Murasakibara yang lanjut makan dan memilih acuh. Sedangkan Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi.

Persetan dengan nyawa, Kise Ryouta sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, "Hey, hubungan kalian ini sebenarnya apa -ssu?"

"Kami tentu sa-..."

"Teman," jawab Akashi singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Sakura yang disela ucapannya hanya menggerutu di tempat, ia sudah biasa dengan penolakan Akashi, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan sepenuhnya hati pemuda itu, Sakura yakin Akashi juga menyukainya, hanya saja ia terlalu tsundere. Ck, efek kebanyakan bergaul sama megane tsundere Midorima Shintarou ya gini.

Kise baru saja akan lanjut bertanya, jika saja tatapan mata emperor Akashi tidak segera membungkam dirinya. Akhirnya mau tak mau Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami harus menelan rasa penasaran mereka sendiri.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasa, dengan Sakura yang masih mengejar-mengejar Akashi. Dan status hubungan mereka yang masih tidak jelas. Kalau kata One Direction lewat lagu change my mind milik mereka, '_Are we friends or are we more?'_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang saat selesai mencuci tangannya di wastafel kamar mandi, setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, ia bergegas keluar untuk kegiatan club seninya. Salah satu clubnya setelah club karate.

Tapi baru melangkah beberapa saat, suara guyuran air memenuhi indra pendengaran, hal itu berasal dari sekelompok gadis yang terkekeh dan menatap nyalang dirinya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas kesal, mafhum saja, karena salah satu resiko mendekati pangeran sekolah adalah banyak yang tidak menyukainya.

Ck, sial, ingin rasanya ia hantam satu persatu wajah mereka, bukan tidak mampu, ia hanya malas saja jika harus berurusan dengan BK. Itu hanya akan mengurangi waktunya untuk menggoda kapten Kiseki no Sedai, pikir Sakura. Oalah, dasar human-human bucin.

Gerombolan wanita itu memulai ancaman mereka yang sok menakutkan itu, juga hinaan lain yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sakura.

"Kau tau, tipe wanita Akashi itu gadis yang bermartabat, dan kau sama sekali bukan!"

Sakura merotasikan emeraldnya jengah, jujur saja ia juga tahu kalau mungkin saja Akashi menolaknya karena ia tidak seperti kriterianya, tapi tak peduli, yang namanya cinta pasti nantinya tak akan mengenal yang namanya tipe.

"Lalu kalau aku bukan, siapa yang sesuai?"

"Tentu saja aku!"

Bagus, mengguyur seorang gadis tiba-tiba bersama gengnya adalah tindakan gadis bermartabat. Dunia pasti sudah gila kalau memang benar begitu, batin Sakura kesal.

"Nah, karena kau tidak kunjung kapok, biar aku beri kau pelajaran yang akan membuatmu jera," ucap gadis yang dari tadi paling sok berkuasa. Gadis itu mengeluarkan lem perekat cair yang super lengket dari dalam sakunya dan berniat menumpahkan ke kepala Sakura.

Tapi, saat Sakura akan mengeluarkan kuda-kuda karate untuk melepaskan diri, ia sudah keduluan dengan sesosok merah yang tiba-tiba menjadi tamengnya.

Tangan gadis yang berniat menumpahkan lem itu tercekal tangan Akashi, walau setitik dari lem cair itu sudah terciprat mengenai sedikit bagian rambut merah Akashi.

"Kau ...," geram Akashi rendah, yang langsung membuat ciut nyali gadis itu dan juga tiga gadis lainnya.

"Ma-maaf Akashi-sama, aku ti-..."

"Mulai besok aku tidak mau melihat kalian, dan perintahku adalah mutlak!" ucap Akashi absolute sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan gadis itu, lalu menggandeng lengan mungil Sakura menjauhi tempat tersebut, mengabaikan benyak orang yang mulai berkerumun penasaran apa yang terjadi. Bahkan diantaranya ada para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang turut penasaran.

"KENAPA! MEMANGNYA SIAPA GADIS JALANG ITU SAMPAI KAU SEGITUNYA PADAKU!" teriak gadis tadi tak terima.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badan, sebelum kemudian emperornya menatap tajam ke empat gadis itu, hal yang langsung membuat semua orang disana menahan napas tercekat, bahkan termasuk Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, karena tatapan Akashi saat ini adalah tatapan Bokushi yang siap membantai siapa saja.

Tapi Akashi tidak langsung bicara, pemuda itu menata nafasnya sejenak, lalu menarik Sakura yang ada di sampingnya ke dalam ciuman tiba-tiba yang memabukkan. Hal yang sukses membuat semua orang di sana cengo bukan main.

Sakura membelalakkan emeraldnya terkejut, apalagi saat Akashi menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, ini bukan kali pertama Akashi menciumnya atau mungkin ia yang mencium pemuda itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya Akashi menunjukkannya di depan umum. Seperti apa perasaannya sebenarnya. Tak lama, Akashi menghentikan ciumannya, lalu beralih menatap orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Pasang telinga kalian baik-baik, dia adalah gadisku dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya, jika tidak, kubuat kalian bertemu neraka lebih cepat." Dan setelahnya Akashi lansung meningglkan keramaian itu dengan Sakura dalam gandengannya.

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup gadis itu menderita akibat sosok Akashi, entah secara langsung ataupun tidak. Akashi tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, bahwa entah sejak kapan ia mencintai gadis berisik yang selalu mengganggunya ini, dan benci jika melihatnya terluka walau justru luka gadis itu sebagian besar adalah karena dirinya.

Tapi mulai saat ini, Akashi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan jujur dengan perasaannya. Akashi Seijurou mencintai Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu miliknya, dan itu adalah hal yang mutlak.

**END**

Hahaha ini gak jelas banget anjer. Bakalan ada **sequel**-nya, mungkin aku upload besok / lusa. Oya, jika ada yang merasa mual setelah membaca fict ini. I've warned u! Btw Ini gak dicheck ulang, jadi kalau ada typo atau miss lainnya, mohon maklumi diriku yang pemalas ini T_T.

Btw, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca fanfict dengan pair favoritku, yaitu AkaSaku, semoga hari-harimu selalu menyenangkan. Luv u all :")


End file.
